Supernatural: Angels
by LeidaRose
Summary: The Free Will Team's Halloween night takes an unexpected turn when Dean and Cas are left alone with their feelings. Oh boy. Please note that I'm only on season 6 of SPN so if this contradicts anything I'm really sorry Hope you like it and please leave a review!


"HEEEELP!"  
A shrill scream cut through the heavy night air. The young blonde tripped over roots and sticks as she scrambled in the dark, branches hitting her face and ripping bits of her hair from her skull. She ran faster than she'd ever done before, her veins pumping adrenaline through her body. But nothing could stop her from falling flat on the forest floor, and what she was running from caught up to her.

The pale-faced child stared at her through red bloodshot eyes, which peeked out from incredibly long, dirt-filled hair. Her slender hands reached out to the woman as she screamed a final time.

"Unbelievable," Dean remarked, watching in the darkness. "That doesn't even look like a ghoul."

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch." Sam said through a mouthful of Halloween candy.

The television screen flickered, illuminating the cheap motel room as the film cut to a sunny daylight scene. Cas, rather than enjoying the plot, was attempting to wring out as many human behavioral details as he could. He sat leaning forward with his chin in his hands, his eyes narrowed as he focused.

BZZZZ! BZZZZ!  
Sam jumped as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He avoided Dean's amused gaze as he quickly picked up the phone. "Hey, Bobby. Yeah, what is it?... You're kidding. 1430 Pearl Street?... Okay. Thanks Bobby. Bye." Sam stood up, shoving the device back in his pocket and grabbing his coat from the back of the couch. "Break in the case."

Dean sighed. "Alright. Let's go." He set aside the bag of candy corn.

"Nah, I can get this one. You and Cas can stay here."

The protective older brother hesitated. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle it. Have fun." And before Dean could protest again, Sam was out the door.

Silence ensued between the two men as the horror movie continued. "I don't understand," Cas muttered, picking up a bag of candy.

"Hm?" Dean turned his head to look at him as the angel inspected the orange plastic.

"The name of the product is 'candy corn,' yet it bears no resemblance to corn." He flipped the bag to look at the ingredients. "It doesn't even contain plants."

Dean chuckled. "Cas, it's Halloween. It doesn't matter what the candy's about, just as long as you eat too much of it." Cas' blue eyes stared at Dean as he took a long sip of his beer.

Finding it difficult to enjoy scary films, the hunter let his mind drift to Cas. He didn't know why, but his mind always seemed to drift to Cas. Maybe it was the way he was so oblivious to the human world, his silly inquiries, his social incompetence. It was funny. It was almost... cute.  
Dean shook his head, trying to clear the thought away. No, Cas wasn't cute. Cas wasn't anything, he was -

"Dean? Are you alright?"

He was looking at him with those eyes again. God, were they blue.

"What? No, yeah, I'm fine, Cas."

"Are you sure? You seem shaken."

"It's, uh, I'm just worried about Sam, is all."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." That was odd. Cas wasn't usually interested in comforting others. He was normally quite blatant with his thoughts.

Damn, he was cute. No, he wasn't. His eyes weren't THAT blue. Come on.  
He didn't want to kiss those lips. He didn't.

Dean stood up suddenly, his own thoughts overwhelming him.

"Dean? Is-"

"I gotta clear my head."

He ran out, and the door slammed behind him, leaving Cas alone in the dark.

Footsteps echoed through the alleyway as Dean walked at a furious pace, his hands clenched in the pockets of his jacket.

"I don't like Cas. I don't like Cas. What's going on with me?" He ran his fingers through his hair and collapsed on a nearby bench. "I like chicks, damn it. I'm not gay. Why do I feel like this?"

He was suddenly aware of Cas sitting next to him on the bench.  
"Damn it, Cas! Why do you have to do that all the time?"  
"Sorry Dean. I was worried."  
"Up yours, Cas."  
"Why are you upset?"  
"I just... You..." Dean found himself trapped in the angel's gaze. His words crumbled to bits in his mouth, and suddenly he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. And suddenly he accepted himself.

And suddenly he put his hands on Cas' shoulders, and he kissed that cute little motherfucker right on the mouth.

Cas didn't pull away. Instead, they were suddenly back at the house, on the couch, in front of the TV. And Cas' hands were in Dean's hair, and his breath was on his neck, and Dean's heart was in his throat. And then his back was against the armrest, and his hands were under Cas' trenchcoat, gripping on to his shirt as though it was the only thing that kept him clinging to the skin of the Earth.

But then the door opened. "Dean? It's all taken care of, but I need a little-" Sam stopped short.

For a few moments he was completely incapable of understanding the scene before him.

And then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Uhhh, SO not what it looks like." Dean stammered.

"What do you mean? We were just -"

"Shut up, Cas." He shoved the angel away and sat up.

"Dude, it's okay. Look, good for you. I just, uh... I need some help." Sam gestured to his torn and bleeding shoulder.

"R-right. I'll get the, uh, the stuff." Dean rushed to the bathroom, trying to hide the tomato-red color of his cheeks.

Sam watched him run off. And then he gave Cas a fist bump.  
And winked at him because he knew all along.  
Cas couldn't stop smiling. 


End file.
